Immortals
by Jesuslovesmarina
Summary: Thought of this while watching the credits for Big Hero 6. One-shot of Jack and Jenny dancing to 'Immortals'. The Doctor, understandably, isn't very happy about the situation and neither is his wife Clara. Jack/Jenny and Ten/Clara!


**This includes the song, "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy, as featured in Big Hero 6! I do not own the song or Doctor Who. Enjoy! **

**~Marina**

"Pleeeease, Mum and Dad?"

"We'll be VERY good!"

"Pinky promise!"

"Just one song, please!?"

The Doctor and Clara gazed across the table at Jack and Jenny, sitting beside each other (which in itself had been a complicated issue resulting in several long arguments), both frowning deeply at the other two. Clara had her arms folded across her chest, determined to be firm.

"No." she told them. "Neither one of you is doing anything that allows close proximity to each other. At all."

Jenny's wide, doe-shaped eyes opened even further, and Jack's were almost heartbreakingly wide.

The Doctor sighed, long and deeply.

The dance floor WAS a small one, and it was directly to their right, where he and Clara could easily watch every move they made. He was just as determined to keep any funny business from going on as his young wife was, but whether he liked it or not, their daughter and Captain friend HAD developed a significant liking for each other.

One that apparently was not going to fade any time soon.

"Fine, go ahead," he finally acquiesced, rolling his eyes. Clara stiffened beside him, very shocked that he had relented. "But just one dance!" he added as they grinned with excitement and started to climb over each other to get out of the booth. "And leave plenty of space in the middle!"

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Jack grinned at them, offering Jenny his hand.

"We'll be absolute angels!" she added, laughing merrily as Jack led her away.

The Doctor heard a small tinkling sound, accompanied by a series of snorting laughs, coming from the lady at his side. He raised his eyebrows as Clara continued to laugh, removing herself from the booth to get a napkin or something.

Clearly, she didn't think their promises were likely to be kept.

Frankly, he didn't expect so, either.

Pulling out the sonic, he pointed it first toward Jenny, then Jack, as a final message of caution.

Jack smirked a little. "Two words," he teased the Doctor, "Sonic. Screwdriver?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stuck the sonic back in his pocket, mildly embarrassed that Jack had pulled that one _again_. It was bad enough that Jack had to flirt with Jenny. It was even worse that he had to continue to make fun of his tech.

He leaned back into the cushions of the booth to watch as the young couple (No! Not couple! Jack and Jenny would never be a couple!) made their way onto the dance floor as the next song started up.

Surprisingly, the beat had sped up a bit from the previous songs that were played. It sounded like Old Earth pop, something they were all pretty familiar with.

Instead of taking Jenny closely in his arms like the Doctor had expected him to, Jack simply took both her hands, and as they grinned at each other, suddenly began to swing and twist to the fast pace of the music.

"_They say we are what we are_

_But we don't have to be_

_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best_

_Way…"_

"Great," the Doctor mumbled to himself, "Just the kind of encouragement Jack needs!"

Clara was still over by the drink station, maybe looking for cup lids of the right size or something. The kids actually looked like they were having a great time, and they weren't doing any touchy-feely stuff for once, so he found himself watching them even more closely.

The two dancers stepped in time, their feet perfectly matching each other's, first to the left and then the right. Then Jack swung her around, and she swung him, then they both swung at the same time and they broke apart for a second to do a little groove as the chorus started up.

"_We could be immortals_

_Immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immoooooo…_

_Immortals_

_Imooooooo…_

_Immortals…"_

Jack swung Jenny's strong little body up in the air on both sides, then put her back down again and caught her low before they each did a turn.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

The Doctor coughed slightly and looked up to see Clara glaring at him.

"What do you mean, Ozzie? I'm chaperoning, that's all!"

"With an awful big smile on your face," she reminded him as she slid in beside him.

In all seriousness, the Doctor put an arm around her shoulder and pointed at the kids. "Look at them."

Clara watched skeptically as they swung each other in time to the music, which had continued into the second verse of the song.

"_I'm still comparing your past to my future_

_It might be your wound but they're my sutures_

_I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass—glass—glass_

_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

'_Cause we could be immortals_

_Immortals_

_Just not for long, for long…" _

"Hmm," the Doctor heard her say.

She sniffed slightly. "They're actually quite good."

"Yeah?" he grinned, knowing he had her now.

Her back was turned, but he knew she was rolling her eyes. "Yeah…"

Jack and Jenny hadn't slowed down, but the giddy look on both their faces had faded into something more—well, something the Doctor could only describe as more serious. Their expressions as they looked at each other while they were dancing—

It was a wonder, something obviously deeper than fascination with each other, but something more like how he had looked at Clara (still looked at Clara) when they'd first fallen in love. He'd been hurting, and she'd helped him heal. She still did, every day.

Seeing those looks on his daughter and Jack Harkness, he knew, was making Clara a little uncomfortable, as it was him.

He knew that, like himself, Jack had been through a lot of hardships. Jenny's were not as extensive, since she was still very, very young; but she too had seen things the Doctor regretted letting her go through.

"They're growin' up," Clara said softly, leaning slightly against his shoulder as he took one of her hands.

"Un-be-lievable," the Doctor singsonged to himself. "I'm not sure we should have let them have that dance, Clara."

She laughed softly. "You think? Look at them."

"I am!"

Mercy sakes, now they were slow dancing. They'd apparently conveniently forgotten they only were allowed ONE dance, since both the Doctor and Clara were watching and the pair hadn't given so much as one guilty or mischievous glance in their direction as they continued into the next dance.

"They really do think they're immortals, don't they?" Clara smiled up at him, tilting her head backward as she referenced the lyrics to the last song. "I mean, Jack is of course, but Jenny isn't."

"One might say the same about you and me," he smiled back, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Just—not for long," his smile faded only slightly.

"We're running out, aren't we?" she whispered, reaching up behind her to touch his face. "But that's what we've always done together, isn't it? The running."

"I love you," he whispered, very softly, in her ear.

"Me, too," she whispered back, not moving.

After a moment of cuddling and watching the kids continue in their dance, Clara suddenly let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "I'm gonna have a son-in-law that's almost a hundred and fifty years old! How weird is that?!"

The Doctor laughed, letting go of her and turning back to face the table, grabbing his drink from the side he'd left it on. "Well, for me, it's perfectly normal!" he teased, fitting on one of the lids she'd brought over.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Oh, shut up!" she complained, smiling the whole time. "You ancient, frail old alien you!"

"I am middle-aged for a Time Lord, Miss Oswald, and not a day younger than my looks!" he protested, feigning offense.

"On his third-to-last regeneration; practically steaming in the grave!" Clara put a hand to her heart, shaking her head with false sympathy.

"Oh, how I pity the young and foolish of tongue!" he teased back, looping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

The two looked up, feeling like children caught in the act of stealing cookies or something.

Jack was standing over them, holding hands with Jenny, but remarkably, that was the only way they two were touching at the moment.

"Ready to go?"

The Doctor removed his arm from Clara's shoulders. "You said only one dance! We saw you dance twice!"

Jack and Jenny exchanged glances and Jenny made a face. "I don't think they were paying much attention, Jack," she remarked with a shrug.

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think they were either."

"We literally watched every move the two of you made!" Clara declared confidently.

Another exchange of glances, and then the two burst out laughing. "We kind of lost track of time," Jack explained to the Doctor and Clara, wiping his eyes.

Jenny clutched her stomach as she and Jack stepped away to let them out of the booth. "We danced to four songs!" she admitted, pulling Jack by the hand as the Doctor and Clara watched them go, eyes wide.

A few moments later, they looked at each other. "You saw them dance four times?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded vigorously. "Of course I did! You?"

He nodded just as fast. "Of course I did, yeah!"

Clara grabbed her purse, shaking her head after the two of them. "They seriously think they're immortals. They're gonna kill themselves with all this dancing!"

The End

**What do y'all think? Leave a review and let me know! **


End file.
